


Putty In Her Hands

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jane and Thor talk about how they're going to tell everyone the big news.





	Putty In Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was inspired by two Jane/Thor prompts from afteriwake -- the Fictober 2018 prompt “No worries, we still have time.” plus “Like I expected, you’re much comfier than my pillow.”

Jane Foster sleepily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her newly-minted fiancé, his face split into the widest, brightest grin.

“Good morning,” Thor Odinson said, his eyes dancing.

“Good morning,” she murmured, lifting her head to kiss him softly. “I’m sorry I slept so long.”

“No worries, we still have time.”

With that, she laid her head on his chest again. “Mmm. Like I expected, you’re much comfier than my pillow.”

Thor chuckled. “Thank you.” His arm was around her, his hand lightly stroking her back. “When should we tell everyone?”

Jane sighed softly. “I’m torn between ‘now’ and ‘never.’ Our loved ones deserve to know. On the other hand, our breakup was so public, getting back together and now getting engaged will cause an even bigger frenzy.”

“We can handle it,” he said confidently. “As long as we’re together, we can handle anything.”

She softly kissed his neck. “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you,” he murmured. “You’re willing to be Queen of the Asgardians.”

“I can be both your queen and a scientist, it’s not exactly a sacrifice.”

“It still won’t be an easy task.” He smirked. “I hear the king is a bit stubborn.”

“That’s true,” she murmured, lifting her head to grin at him. “But he’s also putty in my hands.”

Thor snorted. “You’re awfully confident, woman.”

In reply, Jane slipped her hand beneath the sheet and soon had Thor just where she wanted him. “Like I was saying…”

Thor growled as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
